She Keeps Stealing Screwdrivers
by Hazuzu
Summary: Kiwi is a child thief in the 19th century. One day, she happens to meet The Doctor and steals his sonic screwdriver. Somehow, it keeps happening.
1. Seven

If there was one thing Kiwi knew, it was when she saw a mark. And there was nothing markier than a well-dressed man wandering through the slums of London dressed in fancy clothes. Even better, he looked as old as any man she'd ever seen, and he was a small one, at that. He could have held her up as high as his reach and no amount of bulging eyebrows could keep her from kicking him in the todger. Not even the burliest of grown-ups could stand up to that, 'cept for the women, but a quick tug on their neckline forced 'em to make a swift choice between their modesty and their purses.

Kiwi padded through the streets, blending in with the swathes of people, and changed up her pace as he moved around. He was gesturing this way and that, talking to some woman in strange clothes, and if she walked just right, slipped passed him, snatched into his pocket… Her hand came back with something slim and metal. She didn't know what it was, but it sat in her hand for a moment before a shudder suddenly went through her and it fell to the ground.

"Oh, I seem to have dropped my screwdriver." The stranger said, as he turned around, met her with a knowing gaze, then leaned down to pick it up. "Ah, nevermind. Just the decoy." He said, as he pulled another identical object from the opposite pocket. "You've got to be mindful of thieves around these parts, Ace. And you, little girl, I'm sure you know that as well as anyone, don't you, hmm?"

Kiwi got the feeling the man was mocking her, no matter how gentle his tone. But his grip was loose on both of them, like most people were when they were demonstrating. She nodded meekly, then snatched her hand out at the supposedly real device. It sat well in her hand.

"Hey, you give that back!" The girl, supposedly Ace, said to the little girl. Kiwi decided that she didn't like her.

"Now now, Ace, she's only a child. Why don't you tell me your name?" The man asked.

"Kiwi." Kiwi said, as she clutched the device for all it was worth.

"I'm The Doctor, and you have something of mine. What say you to a wager of sorts? You put that device on the line, and I'll wager a whole pouch of guineas." The Doctor offered, then reached into his pocket to retrieve a positively bulging coinpouch.

Kiwi was just a street rat, but she knew two things: Nobody wagered that much unless they wanted what you had, or they knew they'd win. So the device in her hand had to be worth more than it. So she wasn't going to let it go. She turned on her bare heel, then dashed into the crowd.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child." The Doctor sighed.

"You're just gonna let her get away?" Ace crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think so, for now. Perhaps if she were an elder god, I'd have a chance at getting it back, but I think I'll wait until she's older." The Doctor said.


	2. Eleven

Kiwi was the most notorious thief to wander the streets of London. If anybody knew it, she might be proud, but she wasn't about to go thieving or fencing with her face clear for all to see. She liked to think it was because she was cleverer, quicker, more determined than any of the other urchins to reach double digits, but she had to admit she'd had a little help. The so-called screwdriver she'd nicked a couple of years before did most of the work.

It was a marvel, truly. It took a few weeks of showing it off, nobody being willing to pay for something they didn't know what to do with, until she fiddled about with it one day and discovered all she had to do was point and think. Locks opened by themselves, it made a sound that could near-enough deafen attackers and help her with getting away when she got caught, and even lighting or putting out small flames.

But the locks was what was most useful for her, and it was that what she used as she crept along the outskirts of Lady Connoway's manor. Word was, she was having troubles of some sort, and Kiwi had got a hold of the plans. There was a little metal window that led right to the dungeons, and from there, a way to the rest of the manor. A little buzz from her screwdriver, the lock fell off, and she slipped inside. Her feet found the stony floor and her eyes found a man bound to the wall, in manacles and everything.

"Hello." He greeted. He was a young man, still at least twice her age, wearing a familiar jacket with some kind of tie. She stared at him; something was off. Was it his easy smile, despite being chained in a Lady's dungeon? "If I hear any cracks about my chin, I'm going to get very cross." He said, jovially. "Now, as you can see, I'm in a bit of a pickle. What do you say, care to lend a helping hand to a fellow scoundrel?" He wiggled his fingers in his manacles. "What's your name?"

Kiwi scowled. "Thief."

"Odd choice. Are you sure that's right? Come on, you can trust me."

"Scoundrel." Kiwi wasn't about to reveal her identity to strange men in dungeons, especially not when they looked like noblemen.

"Come on, your real one. I'll tell you mine."

"...Footpad."

"Alright, then." The man sighed. "I suppose one of us has to take the first step. I'm The Doctor."

"That's not a real name, either!" Kiwi scowled at him. Then froze. She'd heard that name before. How could she forget the secret of her success?

"Isn't it? Never mind. Can you help me out of these manacles? It won't take a second, I promise. Just reach into my jacket and you'll find my screwdriver. Point it at my chains, think of them opening, and you're done! On to a productive night of thieving. I know I won't stop you."

Kiwi crept towards the The Doctor. If what he said was true… She reached into his jacket pocket, wary of his hands and his old eyes, and retrieved a sonic screwdriver. It was bigger than hers, chunkier around the shaft, with a big green light at the top. She pointed it at the door, then did as he said. It popped open with easy.

"Well done! Now, if you could just do my chains, you can give that back and we'll be off." The Doctor smiled at her.

Kiwi considered the device in her hand, then walked back to the window. She hoisted herself up to it, looked around for guards outside, then pointed the screwdriver at The Doctor's chains.

"Right, we can split up. Good plan." The Doctor said, as his chains fell. "Now if you could just hand me back my screw..." Kiwi pulled herself the rest of the way out, then closed the window and locked it with her newly-stolen device. "...driver." He watched her feet skulk away from the window, then put his hands on his hips. "Well, then. Back to basics."


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

Kiwi groaned in relief as she planted her butt down in her apartment. Her whole body ached from a night of thieving, and the little sack by her chair positively bulged with the spoils. She hadn't been a teenager for long, but she felt all the better for it. The troubles that came now and then was worth it for how much quicker she was getting, and she'd even been able to use her money to get herself a safe place to spend the nights.

Or that's what she thought, as the door suddenly opened. She hurriedly pulled her mask back on as a stick suddenly appeared, tapped this way and that. It set off the trap she'd laid right at the front door, at the sides, and somehow slipped passed the blades she'd set into the doorframe, if the knob wasn't turned just right. Living alone meant defending herself, especially from intruders. The fact that one could so easily disable them with nary a scratch sent fear coursing through her, and she leaped to her feet.

"Easy now." Came a strong voice, accented, from across the pond, if she was any guess. In strode a man, tall and built, with a strong jaw and a long gray coat that hung about his ankles. "I'm a friend. Well, I hope to be." He said, as he tossed his thoroughly-battered stick to the side. "Captain Jack Harkness. I'm from...well, that wouldn't mean anything to you, would it?"

"Stay away or I'll cut ya." Kiwi warned him. Both of her hands were poised and ready, one for her knife, one for a sonic screwdriver.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, young lady." Captain Jack smiled like he hadn't a worry in the world. "Normally, I'd expect a warmer welcome. Some wine, maybe some candles, but I guess that's what I get for not knocking. Judging from how you're built, I'm guessing you're too young for that kind of thing anyway."

"Piss off, mate." Kiwi wasn't about to give any ground. The first inch given was a mile taken, and she didn't like how in control he seemed.

"I guess I deserve that. I'll cover the cost of your traps, if you co-operate. Y'see, I'm looking for this guy. Kind of hard to describe, but this little thing helps me find him. Or the things he uses." He pulled out something that looked like a stopwatch, but with a glass screen that sat blank for the moment. "And there've been a whole lot of those signals coming from where you've been. The way I figure it, either you're him, or you've met him. Does The Doctor ring any bells?"

"Don't know what you mean." Kiwi narrowed her eyes. He was after her screwdrivers. He had to be. "Lemme see that."

"Sure, why not?" Captain Jack tossed the device across the room and Kiwi caught it with her knife hand. "But I'll be expecting that back. I'm no stranger to cons, and I've got a lot more experience than you. So, tell me, what do you know?"

Kiwi turned the scanner over in her fingers. She didn't know how to work it, but she might have been able to figure it out. "Don't know nothin'."

"Come on. Aren't my boyish good looks doing anything?" Captain Jack smirked. "You don't get men as handsome as me around the slums; I know, I've looked."

"Come back when ya have tits." Kiwi said.

"Damn, the one thing I don't have." Captain Jack laughed. "Maybe in another life. But I do need to know what you know. And...I haven't got a lot of time before I have to head back to Cardiff. So, are you gonna play ball?"

"...nah." Kiwi tucked the scanner into her pocket.

"Well, nobody can say I didn't try being nice." Captain Jack sighed as he reached for his revolver. "Now we play hardball." By the time he finished the sentence, Kiwi had leaped out of the window. "Hey!" She heard his voice behind her, as she ran straight down the alleyway. She knew these streets, she was better than ever. She could get away.

But Captain Jack was quick, too. She heard him land behind her with a grunt, then his boots slamming into the ground. "Stop!" He yelled out, as she darted around a corner. There weren't many people around, which didn't work in her favor. He had just as much space as she did. He was hot on her heels and there was a stone wall beside her. One good shot and she'd be crippled within seconds.

Kiwi hurled herself at the wall and scrambled up it just as Captain Jack came around, then threw herself to the ground on the other side. She could hear his boots on the wall as well, him pulling himself up. She grabbed hold of a sheet of metal in one hand, the screwdriver in her coat with the other, as he crested the wall and swung one leg over.

"Come on, kid." Captain Jack sat on the wall with his revolver pointed at her. "I'm trying to be nice, here. Just talk with me for a while." He said.

Kiwi pulled the sheet metal over herself and pointed her screwdriver at Captain Jack's revolver. Recognition of the buzzing sound dawned on his face, but not before the revolver imploded in his hand. It shattered into a hundred pieces of metal, bouncing off of the streets, the wall, and Captain Jack himself. It just bounced off of her makeshift shield, and she trembled as she tossed it to the side.

She'd seen plenty of dead bodies before. Just on the streets, or when she'd had to defend herself, but she still couldn't make herself look at the man's body as it slumped to the ground. She had to get out of London. Had to start making her living elsewhere. As she crept off into the night, she fingered the scanner in her pocket. If that was how he'd found her, then it was how she'd be able to make a future for herself. Who knew what kind of things she might be able to find?

Eventually, Captain Jack awoke to a pile of shrapnel beside his head and a dog sniffing at his coat. He groaned as he stared up at the sky.

"That...was not worth it."


	4. Six

Paris was proving a challenge. Kiwi could thieve as well as she had before, no doubt about that, but getting to the point where she could was more of a hassle than in England. Mostly the language, because she couldn't steal that, however much she wanted to. So her progress was slow, relied upon what little French she was learning, and she couldn't haggle as well to get paid for her treasures. She'd decided to stick to straight-up currency, until such a time as she could tell her fromage from her crémé.

She hadn't had much luck with the scanner, either. Mostly on account of the fact that she didn't know what one was or how it worked. When she pushed the only button it had, it made some kind of booping noise, and the nothing happened. She could only assume that meant that there wasn't anything interesting going on. She checked it every few hours, regardless. Why, exactly, she didn't know. Just one screwdriver would serve her purpose. But what if she needed a spare? Or she got a new one that did something else? They weren't like any other device she'd ever seen, and she reckoned something about that must have called to her.

One evening, she was sat on the Notre-Dame bridge with her legs over the waters, waiting for the sun to set. She'd slept through the day to be ready for a night of burglary and generally illegal things, just in case her landlord decided to up the rent to get her out. She didn't have time for manners or keeping good hours like the rest of the folks in there, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't stay. It was as she was finishing off her breakfast that she took out her scanner and, for the first time, it booped.

Kiwi hopped to her feet and spun around a few times to get a sense of how it worked. It seemed as much like a compass as anything, so she headed towards the little dot that appeared on the device. It was moving, but so was she, and getting closer every few seconds. She found herself in the academic district of Paris before long, Pantheon or something like it, with clean streets and tall buildings to either side. No better place to get a birds-eye view of her target, so she ducked into an alley, climbed to the roof, and crept along on on soft-soled shoes.

When she saw the man, she reckoned she hadn't needed the scanner at all. The only thing more ostentatious than his puffy blonde hair was the coat in more colors than a clown. He walked like somebody owed him something, and she wanted to see just what that was. She skulked along the rooftop, from building to building, all the way until they came to an enclosed space behind a bulky building and he spun on his heel.

"All right, then! Show yourself!" He ordered, his eyes shooting straight up to meet hers. She grit her teeth in annoyance – nobody knew she when she was tailing them - but didn't go down. He might have rumbled her, but she had the high ground. "I haven't got much time, I'll have you know. I'm a busy man."

"...I'm good." Kiwi said, as she swung her legs over the edge. He spoke English, which unsettled her a bit. Had he known she was from so far away, with her face covered, no less? "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, an urchin. Wonderful." The man sighed. "If you must know, I'm in the middle of a very important task that I'm sure will go over your head. Suffice to say, the Duke of Palahax will be very cross with, oh, everyone on Earth, if I don't retrieve this for him."

"Never heard of Palahax." Kiwi said.

"No, I don't imagine you have." The man turned his back on her, reached for the doorknob...and found it locked. "Hmmm." He gave the door a long, ponderous look, then looked up at Kiwi. "What kind of thief are you?"

"Better one than you, mate." Kiwi smiled.

"How rude. And here I was about to offer you a hefty payday for your help." The man said. "If you can open this door for me, I'll pay for your etiquette lessons myself. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Kiwi climbed down the building. He had to have his screwdriver, or her scanner wouldn't have worked. Maybe it worked differently. But she had to get him to show it if she hoped to get it, either way, and it wouldn't be so simple as slipping a hand into the many pockets of that coat. "Not clever enough to do it yourself, mate?" She asked, as she strode up to the door.

"I'm The Doctor, not The Pilferer." The Doctor said, as she took a hairpin from her belt and attacked the lock with it. She didn't need lockpicks, but she didn't want anyone else to know that.

"Clever clogs like you, seems like you'd know." Kiwi said.

"I'm not wearing clogs, though I imagine any footwear would outsmart you." The Doctor snidely remarked. "Get on with it."

"Really?" Kiwi put a hand on her hip. He was taller than her, but such a fop she doubted he knew how to fight if it came down to it. Neither of the past Doctors seemed to know, either. "You do it, then, if you're so brainy."

"That's what you're here for. " The Doctor said.

"I think you can't do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're not as clever as ya think."

"Who are you to doubt that?"

Kiwi shrugged. "Somebody who can do what yacan't. Ya big fluffy tit."

"Right!" The Doctor's cheeks were flush with anger. "I'll show you!" He proceeded to pat his pockets down. "It's here somewhere!" Then the ones along his breast. "Just you wait!" Then the lining. "Where could it have… Aha!" He pulled a sonic screwdriver out of the very bottom of his coat. It was silver, with a little brass crest and a crimson jewel at the top. He pointed it at the door, it buzzed, and then the lock popped open. He regarded her with the smuggest look she'd ever seen. "See? A simple tool can do what you can."

"W-Wow." Kiwi feigned. "That's right good, that is."

"I know." The Doctor smirked.

"Can I have a look?"

"Ha! I doubt you'll understand it." The Doctor laughed as he tossed her the screwdriver and opened the door. "But go ahead. Perhaps some of its skill will rub off on y-" He was cut off as she kicked him on the bum, sending him careening into the building. She slammed the door and used the screwdriver to lock it. "How dare you! Give that back this instant, you fiend! You felon!" She could hear him yelling, as she sprinted away with her prize.


	5. Nine

Kiwi was having the worst day of her life. She'd had a suit tailored to fit, because she wouldn't be caught dead in one of the silly gowns, and she could pass for a young man with the right makeup. She'd gone out of her way to find a blank invitation to the ball, hit up a forger friend to fill in the signatures, all so that she could get into the ball.

All of that effort had been wasted and left her weeping on a dark balcony. Alone but for the glasses of wine that seemed more tempting by the second. She had nothing but her self-chastisement, at least, until she heard footsteps coming to the balcony. She curled up a little more in her corner. It was a blonde woman, slim and slight and pretty in a long red gown. Perhaps if Kiwi were more like her, she wouldn't have been spurned.

"Hey." The woman suddenly said, turning to Kiwi. They weren't so different in age, not even twenties. "What's the matter?" She asked, her eyes suddenly concerned as she went to sit by Kiwi.

"Nothin'." Kiwi lied, and turned her face away.

"Don't give me that." The woman had a warm smile. "I've seen enough girls crying at parties to know what's going on here. I've been her, too. My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"...Kiwi." Kiwi admitted. She had a cover for the party, but she wasn't inclined to use it, with how she was feeling. And this woman seemed kind. Something familiar about her, and then it clicked. She had a London accent. Home.

"Like the fruit! Or bird, I guess." Rose said. "Well, Kiwi, why don't you tell me what happened? Nobody's looking, just us girls, and I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Kiwi hesitated. But then, she might not ever see a woman like Rose again. "It's Miss Carmen." She sniffled. Just saying the name made tears well up in her eyes. "I came here...to tell her I like her, like, like like her. I got dressed up, and I went to her and I got her in private and I said so and then she laughed," She shuddered. It echoed inside her head. "And laughed and said she'd never be with a girl. Said I was mad."

"Oh." Rose paused, then smiled again. "Well then! That explains why she turned you down, then, 'cause you clean up nicely." She complimented, then reached out to adjust Kiwi's suit jacket.

"R-Really?" Kiwi stared at Rose with wide eyes.

"Really." Rose laughed. "Y'know, why don't we go out to the dance floor, have a little dance, cheer you right u-"

"Rose!" Antother English accent, though harsh and male and rather more Northern than Kiwi was used to. A man with big ears, a rugged face, and a jacket made of black leather suddenly appeared at the door to the balcony. "Chop chop, time's wastin'."

"Doctor!" Rose stared at the man. "I'm in the middle of something. Kiwi's crush has just turned her down."

Doctor. Kiwi's heart pounded in her chest.

"Oh." The Doctor craned his head back at the ball. "Fine, the politics can wait a minute." He rubbed his hands together and leaned against the wall. "What's the problem? Bad breath? Severe personality disorder? Ears too big? I can relate to that one." He said, then wiggled his just so.

"We're both women." Kiwi admitted. She knew that was going to be a problem, but she'd hoped anyway. Something about knowing that another Doctor was nearby had grounded her. She'd stolen three screwdrivers and a thing to find them. She was a fantastic thief. Not a simpering lovelorn idiot.

...or she hoped she was, anyway. She'd have to prove it to herself.

"Oof, not good." The Doctor shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better, give it a couple hundred years and most of that will be sorted out."

"Not too long a wait, then." Rose rolled her eyes. "What's that?" She asked, as Kiwi reached into her shirt and retrieved her scanner. She pushed the button and, sure enough, there was a dot right where The Doctor stood.

"It's a thing I have." Kiwi said.

"Looks like future tech to me. Proper anachronistic, that." The Doctor Reached into his jacket and retrieved a silver sonic screwdriver, slim at the top with a half-sphere blue light. A new one. "Looks like a scanner to me. Where'd you get that, Kiwi?"

"Some bastard in a coat." Kiwi shrugged. "It's..comforting."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for some bastard, then." Rose smiled.

"Rose, we really have to be going." The Doctor said, after another look into the ball. "That diplomat's skin-suit isn't far from bursting."

"Can I just finish here first?" Rose asked. "I don't want to leave Kiwi all of a sudden. I'll come right after."

"Right, fine. You know what to do." The Doctor tossed his sonic screwdriver to Rose, who caught it with ease. "You, Kiwi, be careful, let Rose know if you see any men in coats, and, if we don't meet again, might want to move out of France soon. America's lovely this time of year. Bye then!" He said, the slipped back into the ball.

"So..." Rose smiled at Kiwi. "You think you'll be alright? I don't think we'll have much time for dancing, now."

"Might be..." Kiwi said. She looked at Rose, then at the sonic screwdriver, then back at Rose. She made a decision. "Sorry."

"What f-" Rose was interrupted by a dizzying punch to the head, as Kiwi snatched the screwdriver out of her hands and swung off of the balcony.


	6. Ten

Mahattan was nice enough. The people were harsh, but she was used to that, and there were so many streets and people that she could slip about just as easily as London. There was organized crime, which she was thoroughly against, just because of how much harder it made her job. She quickly realized that she'd have to get clever, if she hoped to survive, and the sonic screwdrivers were doing a lot of the work for her.

One gangster had been trying to sniff her out, and she'd taken care of him with ease. She sat across a diner where he'd be and used the screwdriver to make a wine bottle pop open, sending the cork straight down his throat. It wasn't murder, she liked to tell herself. It was self-defense in advance. Besides, they were killing people anyway, or at least giving the orders to. And not one of them were kind, not from the tales the girls at the parlors told her.

She'd been at a cafe when she checked her scanner and saw The Doctor's dot and sneaked away. She'd taken to cutting her hair short, dressing boyishly all the time; it just made things easier. She came up to a private investigator's office, name of Billy Harwood, who she'd called on a couple of times to collect information for her jobs. It was quiet and musty inside, just how he liked it, with a window to his office that dominated the hall. His public office promised transparency, but that was just 'cause he did his shadier dealings behind closed doors.

There was already someone inside. A tall man in a pinstripe suit, built slim with thick brown hair, and currently bent over the detective's desk. He was searching through the drawers as quick as he could, and Kiwi's scanner confirmed it: This was The Doctor. And in a perfect position to be robbed. She reached for the door handle and gave it a quick turn…

Only for it to sting her hands and sent off an alarm.

"A-ha!" The Doctor pulled himself off of the desk and walked up to the window. "I thought you might try something sneaky, so...I..." The giddy grin on his face had turned into one of confusion. "You're not a Cyberman."

"And what's that, then?" Kiwi asked, as she sucked on her fingertip. It didn't help much.

"You take a person and put them in a metal shell, depends on the kind. There are all kinds, kind of hard to keep track, if I'm honest, bu-hang on a minute!" The Doctor frowned. "You're Kiwi! ...you punched Rose!"

"Oh." Kiwi reached for her screwdriver. None of them had ever recognized her before. "I did say sorry. No harm done, eh?" As he reached for the door, she locked it.

The Doctor jiggled the handle. "I will admit, I'm very cross with you, but we can deal with that later. You have to get out of here." He said, as he buzzed his sonic on the door and it unlocked.

Kiwi locked it again. "I'll punch you if ya come through."

The Doctor unlocked it. "Don't be so silly! It's dangerous, more dangerous than you think, and if you don't go, you will be hurt." He warned, meeting her eyes as she locked the door again. "Please. Go!" He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock and left it there.

Kiwi did the same, the buzzing filling the air. "Why should I trust y-" Something was behind her. Kiwi spun around and ducked under a blow that had aimed for her head. There was a man there, a man made of metal. She kicked at its knees, but it buckled only for a moment, and she backed off with screwdriver in hand. "Cyberman?!"

"Oi! It's me you want, so get away from her!" The Doctor bounded into the hall on his lanky legs and smacked a model globe across the back of the Cyberman's helmet. It spun around with another punch, and he reeled backwards just in time. "Kiwi, if you still have them, point as many of my screwdrivers at this thing's heart as you can. Focus on it!" He ordered, as he did the same with his own.

Kiwi scrambled for her screwdrivers – she only had two on her, the other two hidden in safe places – while The Doctor blocked the Cyberman's approach with a knocked-over table. She pointed both of them at the creature, focused on what she imagined was its heart, and then the trio of screwdrivers buzzed like nothing she'd ever heard. The Cyberman fell to one knee, then the other, then hit the ground with a massive thud.

The Doctor wiped some sweat from his brow while Kiwi carefully approached him. "...you saved my life."

"Yep. Not so bad, am I?" The Doctor grinned. "Good enough to make you feel guilty for punching my friend and stealing my stuff?"

"...nah." Kiwi shook her head, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. If this guy really was all those other guys, she had to admire his skill with disguises. "But you can keep your screwdriver. I'm gonna grab some lunch."

"Lunch? I could go for some lunch, but I've got to sort out this chap." The Doctor squatted beside the cyberman and tapped its metal forehead. "He won't be causing trouble any more, but I've got to figure out what he's even doing here. Bring me something good and I might even let you know what's going on." He winked.

"...okay." Kiwi said. She returned not long after, paying for the subs with her own money. She hadn't expected him to save her life, so it was the least she could do.

"Ooh, italiano. Molto bene." The Doctor grinned as he unwrapped his. The Cyberman's head had been detached, and he'd put some glasses on himself. "Now, we're going to have to have a talk, you and me." He said, after he swallowed his first mouthful.

"Yeah?" Kiwi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You can't keep...stealing…" The Doctor blinked his bleary eyes. "Oh no." He groaned, as his shoulders started to slump. "I don't...want...to go...to sleep..." He finally fell asleep with a sigh. Kiwi tucked the rest of her sandwich away, then plucked the screwdriver from The Doctor's jacket and strolled off.

He might have saved her life, but he wasn't getting her screwdrivers.


	7. Twelve

Kiwi was starting to feel crestfallen. She had a good apartment in the Upper East side. She had money enough to live to her old age with nary a worry, even if she lost a limb or two. She was the best thief she knew, and she knew everyone. But when it came to friends, she didn't have any, and she didn't reckon she ever had. Not to mention lovers – she did what they did, but she had none, not unless being a regular at a parlor counted.

Even the chase had become boring. There was no building she couldn't get into, no treasure she couldn't steal, if she fancied it. Half the time, she didn't even need a sonic screwdriver, although she always kept one with her. She wasn't so arrogant as to think she could get by without the things that made her. As a matter of fact, they seemed to be the only thing that kept her going. Holding out for another alert on her scanner...hoping that, one day, The Doctor would show up and she'd get another piece of fancy tech.

If it weren't for that, maybe she'd have tried to join the police. They'd just let in some female patrolwomen, she'd read as much. It'd be good for a laugh, something to give her something to do. But would it have suited her? She rather doubted that.

When the scanner did finally beep, Kiwi decided to make the most of it. The Doctor didn't come around often, and she'd always gotten through those times in under an hour. Besides, she'd never learned where that Cyberman had came from. She could spend some time with this one. She went about disguised in her usual fashion, hiding in plain sight rather than skulking in the shadows.

He was an old man, this time, older than she'd ever seen him. He had a coat with some kind of hood, puffy gray hair, and eyebrows angry enough to boil an egg. And the woman with him, another young one, all proper and pretty, and Kiwi quickly realized she had an independent streak. They went this way and that, but one place they kept returning to, just a little spot by the river where a big blue box sat. They'd go in there for hours at a time, which caught Kiwi's interest. Something dodgy was going on there, or else they were both accomplished at sleeping on their feet.

Kiwi waited until they'd left before going up to the box herself. Nobody else took much notice of it, which suited her fine. She'd seen them use a key, but what did she need with one, when she had a sonic screwdriver? She pointed it at the lock and focused on the idea of it opening.

Nothing happened.

Kiwi frowned. It had never not worked before. She did it again, with her other screwdriver.

Nothing happened.

Kiwi took them both out at the same time and focused. On how much she wanted to see what was in there, what secrets the Doctor might be keeping, about how she needed to get in or all the chasing she'd been doing over her life would have been meaningless. She prayed, and she wasn't a praying woman, to whatever force there was to let it work.

And then the door swung open.

Kiwi's jaw dropped. There was some kind of glass pillar at the center, surrounded by silvery panels with gadgets she couldn't recognize, and a metal floor to stand on. There were stairs leading up to a second level, with shelf upon shelf of books and a blackboard to boot. It was lit up by blue circles that lined the walls, all the way up to a vaulted ceiling, with a little orange glow coming from the center and from a door to the side. But none of that amazed her more than one thing:

It was bigger on the inside.

Kiwi crept into the box, and the pillar let out a little hum. She could have sworn it was an invite, but architecture generally didn't greet folks. The door closed behind her and she ran her fingers along the railing, all the way up to the console. What was it? Who made it? What could it do? What was she going to do? For the moment, she contented herself with just feeling it against the pads of her fingers. To explore.

She spent some time doing just that. She tried to fiddle with the devices on the console, but they were all stuck fast, so she took to the books. There were a hundred titles and words she didn't recognize, even though she could read them. Her scanner took her to a pair of black glasses beside a stack of books, which she put on and, sure enough, they felt like a sonic screwdriver to her head. It made everything dark, so she shifted them to balance on her forehead as she explored.

There was a swimming pool, all clean and pristine and just begging to be swam in, though she forced herself to resist. There was a whole hall of bedrooms, all either empty or locked to even her sonic sunglasses. There was a giant library, bigger than the one in the...she realized she didn't know what to think of it as, so she settled on living room. There was a wardrobe where she found all kinds of clothes, including the colorful coat that rude Doctor had worn.

And there was more beyond even that. There was a room with nothing but white walls, a room with some kind of pictures of people she didn't recognize, save for Rose and the Ace girl she'd seen when she was little. A laundry room, a kitchen, some gardens and a room filled with butterflies. A beautician's office, a doctor's office, more bathrooms than she could count, a room stuffed wall-to-wall with snowglobes.

By the time Kiwi remember to check her stopwatch, two hours had passed, and she realized, with a heavy heart, that she had to get out before The Doctor came back. She rushed as fast as her feet could carry her, and found her way back to the living room quicker than she'd have thought possible. She opened the doors, stepped outside, and came face-to-face with the last two faces she wanted to see.

"...Clara," The Doctor said. "Is it just me, or did somebody just come out of the TARDIS?"

"Hmm, I don't see any others around." Clara peered this way and that, with a little glimmer of delight in her eyes. "Nope, I think this one's yours."

"And this young woman, who I'm guessing is named Orange or Pear, no wait, Kiwi, just stepped out of it?" The Doctor asked.

"Bang on." Clara grinned.

"Well, that can't be right." The Doctor tapped his chin. "Because I could have sworn there were rules about that. Laws, even, that you don't break into somebody else's property and steal their sunglasses." He looked down at Kiwi, positively looming despite her being a grown woman. "Does that ring a bell, Kiwi? I can call you Kiwi, can't I? Or would that be rude?"

Kiwi kicked him where she sun doesn't shine.

Or, she would have, if The Doctor hadn't swayed out of the way and tugged on her ankle, sending her stumbling forwards.

Kiwi quickly caught her balance and spun round to face him again. She wasn't about to leave her back exposed, and if he wanted a fight, he'd get it. "...when'd you learn to fight?" She asked. None of the others had.

"Since always. Venusian Aikido." The Doctor made some motion with his hands, like she'd sometimes seen in some of the photos other immigrants brought with them. "And even if you get passed me, this one's vicious. She'll tear the head right off of a jelly baby without a second thought."

"Grr." Clara added, with an amused smirk.

"I was just lookin'." Kiwi decided to try to talk it out. She could take down the woman in the heels and dress, no problem, but this Doctor was tall and apparently willing to fight her, if it came down to it.

"Clearly not, and you don't have a good track record, do you?" The Doctor said. "I'll just take those back, thank y-Ow!" He snapped his hand back when Kiwi bit his finger, then dashed to the nearby railing. She leaped over it, tumbling to the round but quickly pulling herself back to her feet. She shoved the glasses into her pocket as she slipped out of her shoes and her coat, then took a running leap.

The river was chilly, as expected, but Kiwi was a strong swimmer and a little cold never bothered her. She grew up in England. She could hear the two people far behind her.

"Clara, quick! After her!" The Doctor yelled.

"Uh, dream on." Clara said. "You go after her, if you're so eager."

By the time she clambered onto the nearest boat, Kiwi knew she was free, and made a gesture proclaiming such back at the shore.


	8. Thirteen

Kiwi had made a big mistake. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, especially considering how bored she was when she decided to steal from the biggest mob boss around. She needed that little bit of excitement, that little something to tide her over until she got another shot at one of the wonderful things she'd discovered across her entire thieving career. She had to know more about that, but she couldn't get to it.

Oh, stealing the bust had been easy enough. It was just the fencing it that was the problem, then the mob showing up at her apartment, then the chase through the city, with her on horseback and them with guns fit to shoot her down. They weren't that conspicuous, they didn't want the police involved any more than she did, but she knew they had them, and that they could overpower her without a great deal of effort.

That was how she'd ended up trapped in a warehouse, with mobsters surrounding the place with their automobiles and firearms and all kinds of wonderful toys to make her pay. They'd tried sending some would-be gunslingers in after her, but she'd made short work of them by having their firearms backfire with the help of her sonic screwdriver. Then they'd tried sending in unarmed fellows, and she'd managed to make their cars slam right into them.

After that, they'd settled in for a kind of urban siege, because she'd need food eventually, and so would the horse she was sharing the warehouse with. She knew that as well as they did, and she didn't think much of it. Perhaps if she'd been cleverer, or just content with what she had, she wouldn't die. Perhaps there was still a way out.

There was a wireless telegram machine, which she didn't know how to work, but the sonic sunglasses did. She tried contacting her confidantes, but none were ready to take on a whole angry gang, not for all the tea in China. And the police weren't much help, either – as far as they were concerned, the gaggle of gangsters were loitering at worst. And so she'd have to get clever.

So, she did. Or, she thought she did. She decided that she'd send a message to The Doctor, who she knew was a traveler. He'd been in England, France, Manhattan, and probably everywhere else, for all she knew. And he had some kind of tech beyond anything else she'd ever seen, and definitely beyond some goons with guns. And she didn't know much, but the sonic screwdrivers worked with tech in amazing ways, especially radios. So, she decided that she's make sure The Doctor couldn't possibly miss her message.

By sending it to every telegram receiver in the world.

All it took was focusing her sunglasses, then typing the message, and sent her message. It read "Doctor. It's Kiwi. I have your screwdrivers.", followed by her co-ordinates. She'd stepped back, content with her cleverness, when there was a great sound behind her – like the air itself was breathing. Her borrowed horse let out a dismayed neigh in the corner, as the sound grew louder and louder, and she backed up to the corner with fear in her heart until…

The blue box appeared. The door opened. And a blonde popped out of it, with a rainbow on her chest and a big gray coat hanging down to her ankles.

"Hello!" She beamed, as she strolled over to Kiwi with an old telegram clutched in her hand. "Sorry if I'm late, telepathic circuits don't agree with inanimate objects."

"I was expecting The Doctor." Kiwi frowned. Was this another of the pretty women he took around with him?

"Yep, that's me." The Doctor beamed.

Kiwi furrowed her brow even harder. "But...you're cute." The Doctor had been many things, but he was never cute, not by her reckoning anyway. The horse behind her neighed.

"Oi! I heard that!" The Doctor pointed a warning finger at the horse, then looked back to Kiwi. "Thanks. So, I'm not normally inclined to judging someone on our first meeting – bit hasty – but I have met you before. Don't suppose you've had a change of heart about this whole robbery business?"

"Yeah, uh. No." Kiwi wasn't sure what had surprised her more – the sudden appearance of the box, or the cute Doctor. "There are mobsters. And I can't get by them. And I don't wanna die."

"Fair enough." The Doctor rubbed her hands together. "So, mobsters. Always trouble, that lot, but what did you steal?"

"A bust of his wife." Kiwi said. "Bit arrogant. Guaranteed she's a bitch."

"Fewer comments like that and maybe you wouldn't be surrounded by gangsters." The Doctor strolled over to the window. "Let's see...thirty of them, by my count. Let's get them off your tail, should be over in a jiffy." She said, as she swooped back into her TARDIS. It disappeared with the same sound as it had before, and Kiwi dared to peer through the window just in time to see it appear outside the warehouse.

"Hello!" The Doctor waved out to the mobsters, who greeted her with a hail of bullets that sent shocks through Kiwi's heart. But The Doctor was still standing, and the bullets had fallen to the floor having never even got close. Shocked whispers scattered among the gangsters, who had all taken a break from their smokes and their radios to stare at the apparently invulnerable women.

"Not so confident now that your toys have stopped working, are you? Common bullies, you lot. Which one of you's the Boss?"

"That'd be me." A big burly bloke built like a bull, but better-dressed, emerged from the most luxurious of the cars. "Billy Estacado." Kiwi got the feeling he'd have liked to say more, were it not for the fact he was facing a woman with an apparent immunity to bullets.

"Billy Estacado...Billy Estacado..." The Doctor concentrated for a moment. "Your mum's Mary and your dad's Jonathan?"

"...yes." Billy Estacado narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's a little bit early, but I suppose it'll do. Just a tick." The Doctor reached into her coat and pulled out some handheld device, while the gangsters waited uneasily. "Hiya, Mr. Mayor. You are Mayor now, aren't you? Brilliant! You are Mayor now, aren't you? Good, good."

"Miss, you're ge-"

"Shh! I'm on the phone!" The Doctor said to Billy. "Sorry about that. Yeah, it's The Doctor. New voice. Thanks, somebody just said as much. Hate to be rude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. You know William Estacado? Billy to his friends. I thought so. Well, if you fancy getting him out of your hair, look into his taxes. If that turns up anything, I promise you'll find him about ten in the morning, on the 19th, at...hang on." She held the phone up. "Kiwi! Shout down the co-ordinates, thanks!"

Kiwi did just that, but kept her head out of sight of the window.

"Did you get that? Lovely. Thanks. No, thank you! Alright, bye." The Doctor put the so-called phone away. "Lovely chap." She said, just as the sound of sirens echoed through the area. Many of the gangsters reached for their guns, but The Doctor whipped out her screwdriver and, with a flourish, they found that the triggers just couldn't be squeezed. Kiwi eyed it hungrily. "Nice chatting with you, Billy!" The Doctor waved at them, as the police arrived in force and Kiwi got to watch for the next half hour or so, as the mobsters were all carted away. The horse, as well. That left the warehouse to just her and The Doctor.

"Time phone." The Doctor beamed as she strolled back into the warehouse. "Well, it's more of a matter of a displaced time signal with adjustable chronology, but you get what I mean."

"That was..." Kiwi had been thinking of how to say it the whole time, and she hadn't come up with anything. Fortunately, she didn't have to, as a new surprise came when The Doctor tossed her screwdriver into her hands.

"That's the awkward part over with – I reckon we can have a proper chat now that you don't have to worry about nicking it. Come on, have a seat." She said, as she sat herself down on a bench. Kiwi eyed it warily, but she didn't want to run away this time. So she sat where she was instructed to. "Why'd you go and steal from Billy, really?"

"I...I was bored." Kiwi admitted. Maybe it was because she was tired of her life, maybe it was because The Doctor was cute, but it felt good to be honest. "Nothing's a challenge, but everything is. I don't have anything besides thieving and these," She tapped her fingers on the sonic screwdriver. "And knowing that there's a lot of tech I don't know about, and nobody knows about, nobody but you, anyway."

"What do you mean, everything's a chall-oh!" The Doctor snapped her fingers. "That's right, at the ball. You mentioned that you had a crush and everything. Life on the streets, I'm guessing you haven't had many friends, either. And with the way things are, no girlfriends, either."

"...no." Kiwi frowned. "How do you know? How do ya even show up looking like a woman, anyway?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say magic for now." The Doctor smiled. "And I've seen it before, hundreds of times. You travel long enough and far enough and soon, you become familiar with all kinds of people."

"So, what?" Kiwi felt her anger flaring. "I'm just another idiot loner criminal, is that it?"

"No! Not even a little bit that." The Doctor said it earnestly enough that Kiwi believed her. "I've seen it before, but that doesn't mean you aren't special. It just means you aren't alone. I can't tell you how many people there are who think they're alone, when they don't have to be. Even just in this time period – there are lots of girls like you, and lots of boys the same, and all of them without a clue about what to do."

"I've never met 'em." Kiwi said. "And what do you mean, time period?"

"Oh, y'know. I'm a time traveler." The Doctor grinned. "Time and space traveler, really. Anywhere, any time, anything."

Kiwi thought back to something The Doctor had said before. Two hundred years in the future. When people would get over it, or something to that effect.

"Take me there."

"Where?" The Doctor frowned.

"Where there are people like me, in the future, and I can do...things, in the open. No hiding." Kiwi said.

"Hmm..." The Doctor tapped her chin in a way that Kiwi felt was a little melodramatic. Like someone who'd just said something where they knew what it meant but nobody else did. "I can do that, if you want. But on one condition: You've got to give me back my screwdrivers. And at the time you took them, as well. You do that, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Kiwi's first instinct was to run. But everything else told her that she'd had enough of that.

"Alright." Kiwi said. "I'll do it."

"Lovely!" The Doctor said, then leaned in and planted a kiss on Kiwi's cheek. The thief blushed, which she hadn't done a lot before, and watched as The Doctor stood up and strode over to the doors to her TARDIS. "Let's get going, then."

"I-Yeah. Right." Kiwi got to her feet. "I should give you yours now, right?" She asked, as she held out her hand...and found it empty. She blinked.

"I already took it." The Doctor grinned, as she wiggled her screwdriver between her fingers, then tucked it into her coat. "You sure you're a thief?"

Kiwi realized what the kiss on her cheek had been for and suddenly felt a lot more empathy for some of the men she'd stolen from. "Shut up." She said, avoiding The Doctor's cheery eyes as she hustled towards the TARDIS.


	9. The Final Chapter

Riding in the TARDIS hadn't been as smooth as Kiwi expected. It was the kind of thing that looked so fancy that it should have moved like silk, but instead it upset her stomach and forced her to latch onto a pillar. It hadn't escaped her notice that it didn't look the same inside as it had last time, but maybe that was a good thing. The last one didn't have any handy crystals to stop her from falling on her bum.

"Off you go. You'll find him – me? - not far from where you left him. Oh, and don't mention me. He'll get an inkling anyway – right bunch of clever clogs, us – but things get fuzzy when details are involved." The Doctor said, as she opened the door for Kiwi to leave through.

Stepping back into London's streets filled Kiwi with a sense of nostalgia, though not all of it was good. It was where her life as something more than an ordinary urchin had started, but it was also where she's been an urchin, scrounging for food and doing her best not to die of some disease or another.

Sure enough, Kiwi found The Doctor, the old one, just as a suspiciously blue gentleman was being hauled away.

"'Scuse me." Kiwi said, as she came up to him and Ace from the side. "This is yours, yeah?" She asked, as she held the sonic screwdriver out to him.

"Why, yes it is." A little smile tugged at The Doctor's lips as he accepted the device. "How kind of you to bring it back."

"Where'd you get that?" Ace eyed Kiwi suspiciously.

"From a cute girl." Kiwi shrugged. "I gotta go."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps we could have some lunch together. Tea and pudding, whatever you like. I do owe you for my screwdriver."

"Uh." Something about this Doctor's demeanor seemed a little more menacing than Kiwi remembered. Still, she was tempted. Ace looked like a tough kind of girl, and she'd be just her type, but what were the chances of The Doctor traveling with another woman with her preferences? "Nah. Thanks." She said, then slipped off back to the TARDIS.

Her next trip wasn't that far in the future, as The Doctor dropped her off outside of the manor and seemed to want to do things chronologically. Which, according to her, meant in the same order as they happened.

"Oh, this is a good one." The Doctor grinned, as she peered around the corner. Kiwi walked around it, because apparently that was what she was meant to do, and immediately understood what The Doctor meant. There was the one in the tweed jacket, facing off against two fancy household guards with swords in their hands.

"I warn you," The Doctor began, as he held the shield in his right hand up and took a few little swings with the sword in his left. "This shield is a priceless heirloom! Any scratches and it'll be your entire wages for years!"

His Venusian Aikido must not work very well against swords, Kiwi decided, as she crept up behind the two guards.

"Is that right?" One guard looked to the other.

"The Lady of the house doesn't have any shields, why would she?"

"Well, she's rich."

"Off of textiles" The other guard said. "That's no more an heirloom than this is." He waggled his sword.

"It's sentimental!" The Doctor contradicted, the guards advanced, and Kiwi got them each between the thighs with a pair of full-power uppercuts. They made a sound like deflating hot air balloons, as they crumpled to the ground.

"Oof." The Doctor winced. "They thought I was a thief, but you're the one who took their family jewels." He said, followed by a little laugh. "Thanks. I'd best be off before they can walk again."

"Hang on." Kiwi said, as she handed him his screwdriver. She was reluctant to, because it was one of her favorites, but that was The Doctor's condition. "Here you go."

"Oh, good. A cheeky young lady ran off with this a little while ago, so it's good to have it back." The Doctor said, as he flourished it and scanned his surroundings.

"Okay." Kiwi said. "Um, see you."

"Oh, yes. Goodbye." The Doctor waved at her, she gave a little wave back, and felt incredibly awkward as she strolled back to the cute Doctor. "That was weird."

"They can't all be winners." The Doctor shrugged, then gestured back to her TARDIS. "On to the next one!"

Another stomach-churning ride took them to the streets of Paris, or rather, the building where she'd encountered the colorfully-dressed Doctor and kicked him in the behind. He hadn't seemed particularly personable back then, let alone after she hit him, so she was particularly dreading their encounter. Not that she couldn't handle it, but she'd feel guilty about hurting The Doctor she was traveling with, even if it was retroactively.

Fortunately, she found him in a position where he wasn't likely to lash out. It was the same building where she'd locked him, and she had to go through a few doors to finally find the gentleman. He'd been tied up with his own coat in a corner, and his face was red with the effort of trying to struggle free. His hair was even puffier than before.

"You! Young lady! You seem like the sort capable of cutting right to the heart of things, and this time, I'm hoping it's my jacket." The Doctor said.

"I'm just here to give you this." Kiwi said, as she tucked the screwdriver into his collar. She didn't want to hit The Doctor, but she was fine with leaving this one tied up for while.

"What? Come back here! I need to get out! Untie met his instant! Now!" Kiwi hopped out of the window just as he said. "...please?" She would have taken pity on the fellow, but she couldn't be bothered to climb back up.

"It took me a whole hour to get out of that." The Doctor told her as she returned. "It was good luck that a cat took to using me as a scratching post, or I was thinking of gnawing my way out."

Then it was back to the ball. She was under-dressed, but The Doctor had been, too, so it didn't seem like so much of a problem. Despite how many years ago it was, some part of what happened still stung her. She remembered reading about the commotion that had broken out the next day, with fires and brains being passed around between people, which had all been put down to hysteria. Of course, she knew better now.

Fortunately, it seemed like both The Doctor and Rose had dealt with the worst of it, as the last of the residents were ushered away and they sat on a set of blackened stairs. Kiwi crept up from behind and cleared her throat. Both of them turned to look at her.

"You!" Rose's hair was bedraggled, her dress half in ashes, and her face contorted in anger as she stomped up to Kiwi. "What the bloody hell was that about? Why aren't you wearing the same clothes?"

"I'm just here to give this back." Kiwi held out the screwdriver and took effort to avoid looking at the bruise on Rose's face. Not her proudest moment. "And...I'm sorry. For hitting you."

"Oh..." Rose gently cradled the screwdriver in her hand and begrudgingly smiled. "You know what?" She asked, and Kiwi couldn't react before Rose's palm met her cheek with a stinging slap. "Now we're even, yeah?" She asked, as she tossed the screwdriver back to The Doctor.

"It was my screwdriver she stole." The Doctor pointed out, as he tucked it back into his jacket. He seemed like he didn't care one whit.

"Shut up, Doctor." Rose shot a scowl at him. Kiwi took that opportunity to run away before she faced any more of Rose's wrath.

"Oh no!" The Doctor said, as Kiwi returned to the TARDIS. "She got you really good, didn't she?" She inhaled. "That's gonna leave a mark, that. What d'you say, on to pinstripes?"

"Pinstripes?" Kiwi asked, as she rubbed her cheek.

"You lot have it easy. Childhood, puberty, adulthood, middle age, elderly, dead. You try keeping track when you flip flop from old to young to broad to skinny to man to woman." The Doctor paused. "Sorry, rambling, wasn't I? The me in the suit, with the spiky hair."

"Oh. Okay." Kiwi nodded.

She found herself back in Manhattan, the most familiar place to her now, and the room where The Doctor had just recovered from his slumber.

"Kiwi...Kiwi!" The Doctor peered over at her as she strolled up. "Did you drug me?"

"Nah." Kiwi said, as she held out his sonic screwdriver. "But I gave that sandwich vendor a piece of my mind."

"Really." The Doctor eyed the screwdriver suspiciously, but took it nonetheless, along with the rest of his sandwich. "Well..." He patted himself down. "No harm, no foul, I suppose. So, let me tell you about Cybermen..."

Kiwi spent a little longer with him than the others, learning more about Cyberman than she ever thought she would. Part of her wished she hadn't learned it, but she was soon back to The Doctor and her brilliant smile.

"Oh, the last one before me!" The Doctor said. "The TARDIS says she let you take a peek that time. Not many people earn her trust, especially not before mine, but time isn't exactly linear for her. She must have seen you were trustworthy now and let you in then! So that's good."

"...what?"

"Never mind! We're here. Try not to upset him again." The Doctor opened the door and Kiwi strode out. She reluctantly clutched her sonic sunglasses as she skulked up behind The Doctor and Clara, who were just finished talking about the rude gesture Kiwi had given them from the boat.

"It's disrespectful, is what it is." Clara said, with a note of amusement in her voice. "You should give her a detention."

"Maybe I will! Maybe I-hello." The Doctor had half-turned to face Clara and caught Kiwi in his peripheral vision. "How did you get there?" He asked, his eyes more suspicious than half the criminals she knew.

"Venusian Breaststroke." Kiwi said, as she held her sunglasses out to the pair of them.

"I'll take those." Clara said, as she put the sunglasses on. "What do you think?"

"I think young women keep stealing my stuff." The Doctor shook his head, then held a finger up to Kiwi. "Don't do it again."

Kiwi was half-tempted to bite him again, but she thought he wouldn't find it amusing as she would have. "I won't."

"Alright then." The Doctor adjusted his jacket. "You're free to go. Off with you."

She'd never been dismissed by The Doctor before, but Kiwi decided to take the easy escape and walked back to the TARDIS. Once she was there, she slumped into the nearest chair and let out a long groan.

"I'm really proud of you, Kiwi." The Doctor said, as she closed the doors and approached the console. "Where would you like to go? Barcelona's good or so I hear."

Kiwi thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Somewhere nice."

"That, I can do." The Doctor grinned and flicked the switch.

As the TARDIS rocked around her, Kiwi thought about all of the places she could see. All of the times. All of the people, the girls, tech she'd never seen and things nobody else had. And she'd get to see it with The Doctor, which suited her just fine.

The only thing that would be better was if she had a TARDIS of her own...


End file.
